


Rainy Nights

by Toonbly



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is super duper short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonbly/pseuds/Toonbly
Summary: Darkiplier has always had issues sleeping, but with Wilford by his side he feels safe. Just a super short Darkstache drabble!





	Rainy Nights

Raindrops splattered on the roof above, creating an ambiance within their silent bedroom. Wilford was dead asleep, not even an earthquake could wake this man up. Dark, on the other hand, was wide awake. He starred up at the ceiling, listening to Wilford’s soft snoring and the sound of the storm outside. This was just another restless night.

It wasn’t rare for Dark to not be able to sleep, in fact it was rare for him to actually sleep. Typically, he was too paranoid. Though he’d never admit it to Wilford, or anyone else for that matter, each time he slept he was plagued by nightmares. He wouldn’t let it happen every night. Dark shook his head thinking about this before he turned his head to face his husband sleeping next to him.

Wilford was in a peaceful slumber, a small smile across his face with a head of messy hair. He snored, but very faintly. He was absolutely adorable. Dark couldn’t help but smile, he rolled on his side and wrapped his arm around Wilford, pulling him just a bit closer. He did so without waking him up, luckily. Wil tends to get really grumpy when he gets woken up without a full nights rest. The man needs his beauty sleep, Dark supposed.

A feeling of calm and safety washed over Dark as he held his sleeping husband in his arms. Wilford always had that effect on him, no matter what. He made Dark feel like there was hope, that even after he lost everything there was at least one thing left that was still here for him. That’s something Dark would never stop treasuring, he held Wilford near and dear to his heart, nothing would ever change that.

Drowsiness soon struck him, Dark yawned and kissed Wilford’s forehead. His eyes slowly shut as he allowed himself to fall into a peaceful slumber, for once not fearing the nightmares that might plague him tonight. He didn’t care, so long as Wilford was here by his side, he would always feel safe.


End file.
